


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by lachatblanche



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Amorality, F/M, Telepathy, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche
Summary: In a world where telepaths have taken over, Emma Frost finds something that feels a lot like contentment.In which Emma, Charles and Jean rule the world, play (mind) games and plot.





	Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dark!Telepath AU:
> 
> Nobody understands both the beauty and the horror of being a telepath quite like another telepath right? Show me what it means when two (or three) of the most powerful mutants in the world come together and decide to change it for the better...
> 
> (I'd love it if they were all super dark or one of them was and turned the other dark too. I love the idea of either pairing but Emma/Charles/Jean works too!)

Emma looked out at the world, and the world was good.

It had every reason to be. She, after all, had been the one to make it. Or, at the very least, _re_ make it. Forcibly. With a little help. 

In any case, it all amounted to the same thing in the end, which was this: she – and her fellow telepaths, the two who had helped wrought this paradise on earth – were gods among mortals, and they were loved and feared and worshipped in equal measure by humans and mutants alike throughout the whole world. 

Well. Perhaps not in _equal_ measure, but Emma was of the opinion that a good dose of fear did wonders for obedience, which was all she was really concerned with.

Emma smiled to herself, enjoying the thought – as she did every time that she had it – and revelled in the luxury of the power that she now wielded. Never again would she serve at the hands of others; never again would she allow the world to be pulled apart and face destruction at the hands of foolish, grasping men who cared nothing for anything and anyone but themselves. She had brought the world to its knees and the world should be damn well grateful for it: peace was, for the first time in the history of mankind, universally attained. _Her_ vision of peace, yes, but peace all the same. 

The world, in other words, was _good_.

The thought brought her a deep sense of satisfaction.

An exclamation of delight intruded on her musing and she allowed her head to angle towards her right, where Charles was watching, enamoured, as a pretty young thing used her Gift to set the space around his throne alight with sparks and lights and glitter. 

A very mediocre talent, Emma thought to herself, allowing only the very slightest dent to mar her brow in place of a complete frown. Hardly worthy of such close attention. She watched the girl for a moment and then turned her regard to Charles, who was following the girl’s tricks with unabashed delight. The corner of Emma’s lips tugged upwards almost reluctantly. How easily amused he was! It was … endearing, almost.

She found herself fixing her gaze on him, the gentle ebb of his power intoxicating. Even she was not wholly immune to it, but she found, as she ran her eyes over his smooth face and the curve of his mouth almost hungrily, that she did not mind this so much. She was not normally one to share power, but Emma could admit that she had not come off too badly in this bargain. She could not have conquered the world without Charles by her side, and Charles – for all that he was (loath as she was to admit it) more powerful than her _and_ the fact that he now ruled a world that he had forcibly taken over – was surprisingly uninterested in garnering any more power than he already had. Not that there was much further that he could go – God status was, Emma thought smugly, pretty much the zenith of earthly supremacy. Sharing that much power with someone who had actually very little interest in it was a better state of affairs than Emma could have ever hoped to expect.

Besides, she thought, leaning forwards on her throne as a fiery ember glowed in the pit of her stomach, Charles was _very_ easy on the eyes indeed.

As if catching that thought – and Emma hadn’t troubled to hide it, so he probably had – Charles glanced up at her for a moment, a spark of wicked amusement lighting up his gaze, causing the fire in Emma’s belly to blaze hot at the sight. But then, knowing perfectly well what he was doing, Charles turned away from her and directed his warm gaze at the young mutant girl in front of him.

‘Splendid,’ he said to her, smiling down and allowing her to bask in the warmth of his regard. ‘How absolutely marvellous. What a remarkable creature you are, my dear!’

Emma’s eyes narrowed, even as the sense of anticipation within her rose. She and Charles had played this game too often for her to be fooled, and she knew his interest was just as piqued as hers. He enjoyed his little games, however, and she was generally just as happy to play along for her own amusement, but today she was not in the mood to be patient. She _wanted_.

She turned her head to the pretty mutant who was staring adoringly up at Charles. _Pathetic_ , Emma thought disdainfully. ‘Leave,’ she said shortly, getting to her feet with casual grace.

The mutant girl blinked, startled by the sudden command. She hesitated, looking at Charles.

 _LEAVE_ , Emma’s command thundered through the court, perhaps more powerfully than was necessary, but Emma regretted nothing. She seldom did. 

The force of the command caused the mutant girl to cry out in pain and fear and she all but ran to the doors. The order seemed to have affected the guards and the others inside the room too, for the throne room was empty shortly after.

‘Emma,’ Charles said reprovingly, his expression full of disappointment even though there was a clear twinkle of amusement in his eyes. ‘Was that really necessary? You scared the poor child.’

Emma smirked. Stepping away from her throne, she slunk over to Charles’s side. ‘And?’ she murmured, allowing her skirts to brush against him teasingly. 

‘You shouldn’t be cruel, you know,’ Charles scolded, even as his eyes settled on the curve of Emma’s hips, visible through the sheer silk of her gown. ‘We must be kind to those less powerful than us.’

Emma smirked, amused as always by Charles’s eccentricities. This was just another one of Charles’s numerous little foibles and it always made her laugh. His pretences at benevolence were charmingly superficial; really, between the two of them, he was more thoughtless – more _dangerous_ – than she could ever be. She did what she did knowing full well the consequences of her actions; Charles, on the other hand, did what he did safe in the complete and utter belief that he – and only he, though occasionally Emma and Jean too – was one-hundred percent, unequivocally right.

She didn’t challenge him on it, however. Let him have his delusions of benevolence, she thought, smiling wickedly. He fooled no one. Except, perhaps, himself. And Emma was perfectly fine with that. It just made him all the more delicious.

‘Darling,’ she drawled, even as she settled herself on the arm of Charles’s throne, making sure that her waist settled warmly against his side. ‘ _Everyone_ is less powerful than us.’

Charles hummed under his breath. ‘That _is_ true, isn’t it?’ he murmured, sighing, even as he used the opportunity to slip one arm around Emma’s waist. Emma huffed out a silent laugh. Charles, Charles, Charles. He really was too much.

‘You know,’ Charles continued as Emma delicately drew her fingers up and down Charles’s arm, causing him to shiver deliciously. ‘I don’t actually have the time for this right now.’

Emma raised an eyebrow, even as she sketched her fingers higher and higher up his arms to his shoulders. ‘Sugar,’ she drawled. ‘We run this world. We have all the time we want.’ She shrugged a slim, bare shoulder. ‘I can’t see anyone complaining about one of us running late, can you?’

‘Jean would,’ Charles said immediately, even as he shivered as Emma traced fine lines along his collarbone. ‘And since she’s the one that I have to go and see …’ He trailed off, helpless as Emma raked her fingers down the back of his neck.

‘Jean,’ she repeated, her lips curving downwards. ‘ _Darling_ Jean. I thought she was off hunting down rebels in Asia.’

‘She _was_ ,’ Charles said dryly. ‘But she arrived back this morning. As you well know, Emma.’ He glanced up at her, his eyebrow raised. ‘You know how eager she is to see me. And I her,’ he added after a moment. 

Emma smirked. Charles, Charles, Charles. ‘Don’t you worry about _darling Jean_ ,’ she purred, sliding one elongated nail down that sweet, perfect face. ‘I’ll let her know that daddy is otherwise occupied.’

Charles sighed, his breath caressing her face teasingly, but Emma knew he was amused. It was another one of his games after all. ‘Don’t call me that,’ he said, even as he hid a smile. ‘You know that it’s not like that between Jean and I.’

‘It’s _always_ been like that between you and Jean,’ Emma said, rolling her eyes. ‘It’s just that _daddy_ has taken on a whole new meaning in recent years.’

Charles laughed at that, sounding genuinely amused. ‘Now, now,’ he said, even as he began to trace his own strong fingers up Emma’s bare thigh, tantalisingly revealed by the slit in the skirt of her dress. ‘Don’t be crude.’

Emma let out a huff. There were much cruder ways of getting her meaning across. She let Charles know as much with a teasing curl of her thoughts against his.

‘You’re impossible,’ Charles murmured, even as he pressed his face into the soft skin of her stomach, breathing her in. ‘You know, Emma, anyone would think that you were _jealous_.’

Emma stiffened slightly. ‘I’d hardly think _that_ ,’ she said coldly, even knowing full well what it was that Charles was doing. ‘I just think that the girl should remember her place in all this.’

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Jean. She found her perfectly … tolerable. And she was a formidable ally, not only possessing telepathy but also strong telekinesis, and they had been able to perform great feats with her at their side. It was simply that she and Jean had never really had all that much in common, aside from telepathy. And Charles. Jean had been little more than a child when she had come to them and while Emma had very little interest in dealing with children of any sort, Charles had doted on her from the start – an act of kindness and benevolence in his own eyes, though Emma was a lot more certain that it had been just as much a product of long-term strategy and calculation – and Jean, in return, had been wrapped around Charles’s little finger. 

Emma hadn’t minded it so much at first; things had been different when Jean had been young and amenable and under their thumb. Now though, she was growing up fast and her interest in Charles – at first so innocent – was now taking on a slightly more adult edge.

Not that Emma would normally mind. It’s just that she didn’t like sharing her toys.

Charles was shaking his head, the movement causing his hair to tickle her side. ‘You shouldn’t be so dismissive of her,’ he said reprovingly. ‘She is just as much a part of this as we are, for all that she is younger.’ He sighed again. ‘I just wish the two of you would get on.’

Emma frowned. ‘We _do_ get on,’ she said. ‘ _Most_ of the time.’ She narrowed her eyes down at Charles. _Especially when **you** don’t try to play us off against each other_ , she said pointedly, even as she hid her amusement deep within.

Charles pretended that he hadn’t heard. ‘Still,’ he said with a sigh. ‘It won’t endear either of us to her if we keep her waiting just because we wanted feel each other up in the throne room.’

Emma’s eyes glinted. ‘Oh darling,’ she murmured, allowing herself to slip elegantly from her perch on the throne’s armrest onto Charles’s welcoming lap. ‘I plan to do a lot more than simply _feel you up_.’

Charles’s breath hitched momentarily. Emma smiled. 

‘And you know,’ she continued with a purr, using a finger to lift Charles’s chin up and bring his lips dangerously close to hers. ‘She’s already waited to see you for two long, long weeks. Fifteen minutes more won’t kill her.’

‘Fifteen minutes?’ Charles murmured, his eyes not leaving hers as her fingers traced the curve of his lips. 

Emma smiled. ‘Well,’ she amended, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue. ‘Let’s say half an hour.’ And she brought Charles’s hand down once more on her bare, cool thigh.

Emma could feel Charles’s resolution instantly crumble.

‘Well,’ he said slowly, sliding his hands up Emma’s body, causing a thrill of lustful anticipation to run through her. ‘Perhaps … I suppose that it wouldn’t _hurt_ …’

‘Only if you wanted it to, sugar,’ Emma said wickedly, before seizing Charles by the chin and pulling him forward into a deep, violent kiss.

*****

One hour later, Emma watched with satisfaction as Charles hurried out of the throne room, running a hand through his messy hair and struggling to pull up the collar of his shirt to hide the bruises on his neck.

She could already sense the irritation and impatience coming off in waves from the East Wing where Jean was waiting, and she could not resist giving a smirk. 

_Patience, sugar_ , she murmured, sending the teasing thought in her direction and drawing away before Jean could respond.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, she righted the skirt of her gown and settled down more comfortably in her seat. Before her, the guards and courtiers re-entered the room, bowing low in front of her throne and regarding her with faces and minds filled with the comfortingly familiar mix of fear and love and terror.

She smiled.

Emma looked out at her world, and her world was _good_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nothing Lasts Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242358) by [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris)




End file.
